Tufts PREP is a program designed to increase the number of post-baccalaureates from currently under-represented groups who become leading biomedical research scientists. It is based on the idea that an enriched hands-on experience in research is the best preparation for PhD training. The training is built around research on a hypothesis-driven research project in a successful lab with an investigator known to be a skilled mentor. This core experience is complemented with interactive training to increase skills in scientific writing, oral presentation, critical reading and the design of experiments and the interpretation of data. Trainees are offered additional elective didactic training appropriate to their research project. Self-efficacy and identification with a graduate program are emphasized. Over the past four years 83% of enrollees have completed the program. Of these, 87% have been admitted to PhD training, most in T32-supported programs. We are poised to continue this record of success and will leverage relationships that Tufts has built with schools that have large numbers of students from diverse backgrounds. Through a suite of diversity-focused programs, including PREP, Tufts have created a network that stretches from high school through post-doctoral training. The University itself provides support for three PREP trainees annually, giving the program great flexibility to allow trainees to stay for a second year. Assessment of the trainees' understanding of their own research, their bench skills, writing skills, presentation technique and leadership skills are used regularly to ensure trainees progress. Multiple evaluation instruments are also in place, providing data that have driven improvements in training. Tufts PREP will build on its strong record in the coming period to continue to contribute to diversity in the biomedical workforce.